


Matching Cups

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Kuro always put the cups on the top shelf where Mahiru can’t reach.
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Kudos: 130





	Matching Cups

Mahiru stood on his toes yet his fingers were barely able to touch the mug’s handle. With a sigh full of irritation, he lowered himself onto his feet. He didn’t consider himself a short man but it was clear that he wouldn’t be able to grab the cup. He turned around to take a chair so he could reach the cup. At the table, Kuro was playing a game on his phone.

Their eyes met when he took the chair next to him but then Kuro looked back down at his phone. Mahiru wouldn’t have found it suspicious but then he noticed that Kuro had a sly smile. Yesterday, he had asked him to put away the dishes. Did he place his favourite mug on the top shelf on purpose? He recalled the other times Kuro put away the dishes and realized that he would hide them on the top shelf lately.

Instead of taking the chair to the kitchen, Mahiru placed it close to Kuro’s seat and sat down. Their arms brushed together as he moved closer to his side. “I know what you’re doing, Kuro?”

“I think it’s obvious that I’m playing a game. I almost got the high score too.” Kuro set down his phone. From the teasing light in his brown eyes, he knew that Mahiru wasn’t truly angry with him. He leaned closer to him but then Mahiru placed his finger on his lips to stop him. He lightly kissed his fingertip and asked, “That wasn’t what you meant, was it?”

“I’m talking about how you’re putting the dishes on the top shelf where I can’t reach easily. I know exactly what you were thinking when you did it too.” Mahiru said and Kuro feigned an innocent expression. He pouted up at him. “You want me to stop asking you to put away the dishes. Putting all the dishes on the top shelf will inconvenience me but it won’t stop me from giving you work. I can’t take care of this apartment on my own.”

“I thought the cup belonged on the top shelf. There wasn’t any room on the lower shelf either.” Kuro lied. There was a reason he placed the cup on the top shelf but he didn’t know how Mahiru would react to it. He thought of the way Mahiru would stretch to grab the cup. His shirt would rise slightly to reveal his skin and Kuro was always tempted to bite him there. He doubted Mahiru knew how attractive he was. “I don’t mind doing chores.”

He wrapped his arms around his waist. While Kuro was lazy, he would often help Mahiru around the house. He could spend more time with him if they finish cleaning the house quickly. Also, Mahiru was able to make chores more enjoyable with his simple presence.

“Next time, put the dishes where I can reach it.” Mahiru patted his hand and then stood up. He took the chair to the cupboard and grabbed the cup from the shelf. He thought the novelty cat cup was adorable and it was special since Kuro bought it for him as a gift.

A small gasp escaped him when he was swept off his feet. He wasn’t scared since he knew that Kuro was the one who lifted him off the chair. He held Mahiru safe in his strong arms and brought him to the table. Even after he set him down, he kept his arms around him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were insecure about your height. That’s more of Misono’s thing.”

“It’s not my height.” Mahiru wrapped his arms around Kuro’s neck and smiled up at him. Honestly, he enjoyed that Kuro was a little taller than him. He felt safe and protected in his embrace. He took his hand and traced his finger against his palm. Both of their hands held scars from the battles they fought together. “If you don’t like putting away the dishes, you should’ve told me. You can take out the garbage instead.”

“Putting away the dishes is actually my favourite chore.” Kuro admitted and confusion clouded Mahiru’s expression. He chuckled and explained, “I was hoping you’ll ask me for help getting down the cup. That’s a common scene in romance movies. It didn’t work since you like to do everything on your own. At least I get to check out your ass whenever you stretch to get the dishes.”

“Scheming things like that isn’t your strength, Kuro. Thinking simply, you should be straight forward and tell me that.” Mahiru lightly lectured him but a blush appeared on his cheeks. He leaned forward slightly and kissed the corner of his lips. “There was a simpler plan. How about you join me for yoga every morning? It’ll be fun.”

“I’ll try yoga if it’s for you.”


End file.
